Edward and Jaycob which one deserves Bella?
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Bella has to decide whether or not to accept Jacob as a help. SHe also has to learn to forget Edward and move on...but still someone pops up unexpectintly..
1. The Beginning of the End

**(BPOV)**

based on **New Moon**

Today was the same as other days, but for some reason I woke up expecting, Jacob would be sitting there waiting for me instead of_ him_. Ever since _he_ left me that one horrid day in the woods, I shuddered, Jacob has been extra comforting. The past week I've been debating whether to let Jacob help me through this or not. As I debated, I went down stairs, alone something I got used to, and ate breakfast. Charlie was there. "Hey kid", he said, sounding a little too enthusiastic. "Hey", I said a little bit more enthusiastic then someone dying. "You sound happy this morning Bells", he said sarcastically. "You know, I am sick and tired of your depressing attitude! It has been almost 6 months since he left and your still depressed! Boy, if I every see that filthy, no good, face…" he trailed off.

The rest of the morning was kind of quiet, as usual. In fact, this morning was the first, that I can recall, of Charlie talking to me. So, I got ready for school, something I definitely did not look forward to, like any other day. The ride to school was farley good, except the empty space in the middle of the dashboard that brought back the horrible night that led to were I am now. The space were the radio I got for my birthday present had been, was covered in blood stains and wires that looked unsafe. I had taken it out because I didn't want the reminder. If I couldn't have the CD and photos of him that he took with him, I didn't want the radio. I shuddered again, realizing why I did, it was because the pain and blood that came from removing that radio with my bare hands. That definitely sucked.

I got to school, for some odd reason expecting to see that silver Volvo sitting in the parking lot. Mike Newton was waiting for me at the sidewalk, as usual, but differently he hugged me this morning, he never does. I had forgot I had to work tonight at his family's store. I sighed. Mike looked at me confused, "What's wrong Bella?" he questioned. "Tired" I mumbled. "Oh, well you know you can take off tonight if you want" he said, trying to make it sound like he wasn't lying. It didn't work. "Mike, you and I both know that that isn't possible" I said a little condescending. The walk to English was quiet, that was unusual for Motor Mouth Mike. I sighed again as he hugged me goodbye, it just wasn't the same as _his_ marble cold body, towering over mine. It was just Mike….Mike Newton, the boy my dad, Err Charlie, had told me about all Summer. I sat through English very quietly, watching Jessica's every move, bored as hell. Then before I knew it, the bell rang.


	2. Jacob's Hard Feelings

(JPOV)

chapter 2

There she was, lying in Sam Uley's arms, week and tired. Right now, I felt so much rage towards not only Edward, but also myself. How could I let her slip into his daze? If she only knew how good I'd treat her, never hurt her, never disappoint her. She's so fragile and beautiful, how could he do this to her? She's not only the most rare girl out there, but she's my best friend. She was my other half. I sat there for hours and hours waiting for her to wake up. Finally she did. No smile, no happiness anymore, at least he gave her that, no life. She looked at me like I was invisible. It has been 4 days since that night. I know she's dreading to realize what happened.

A week had past, she's still depressed. On the good side she's eating and mumbling approximately 10 words a day…great. She actually acknowledged me today; she looked at me and smiled a .99% smile. More than I could ask for. This is going to take a while. Today I needed a brake; try to shake some of this stress off, so I hung out with Quil. "How's she doing?" he asked. "Fine, just fine and dandy. How do you think she's doing Quil?" I said with a little too much edge. He looked at me surprised and offended. I don't blame him. I've been as moody as a woman going through menopause this past week. "Gees Jake, calm down it was just a simple question" he said defending himself. "Sorry, you know how I feel about her, it just makes me horrible when I see her like that. To know _he _is still out there, wandering. This crap makes me wonder if he even gives a rip". "Yeah, sick isn't it?" he said. "Sick? No, depressing much? Yes."

The next day…

Today I went to go visit her, what a surprise. Sometimes I wonder why do I even try. Oh yeah, because I'm in love with her. Today she spoke to me, she said "Hey Jake, thanks for doing all this everyday. You know you don't have to". "Yes I do, you're my best friend, my life. You need every ounce of comfort you can get". She just smiled. I got bored while she was sleeping, so I turned on the TV, expecting to find warning headlines "Vampire found dead: Golden hair, Black eyes, and a suicide note". Wait, that's going a little too far, how about "missing". If he died, she died. If she died, I would die. Not a good mess. Just then, someone knocked. Not a normal knock, a loud, hard, mad knock. Who could it be?


	3. Bella's Pain

(BPOV)

Based off of New Moon

School was over, thankfully. So, I felt like seeing Jacob. While I was driving to La Push, I realized that he wasn't the only reason I loved it there. I remember that was the place I found out that _he_ was an…Err…umm…"Cold One". That was also the place I first met Jacob. I remember his husky voice and long, sleek black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was so little and innocent then. If I recall correctly he was a heaping 5 foot 7 when I met him. Now he's 6 foot 3. Almost a foot taller than me, and he's still growing. At first I didn't believe him about the whole "Cold One" thing, but the longer I thought about it, the more sense it made. I mean his skin was pail white, and ice cold, and he never goes out into the sunlight. I remember the first day of school I sat with my new "friend" Jessica. I had noticed his beautiful family. They stuck out like a flamingo in a flock of penguins. The Big one, Emmett, and his "girlfriend" Rosalie, the most beautiful one with blonde hair and beautiful feature, made no facial expressions at all. Alice, the perky one, had sat next to her boyfriend Jasper, the quiet one, who never talked to me. Then Ed…_him,_ I tried to correct myself before the pain came. It was too late. The pain was Piercing through my heart like a dagger. To remember his beautiful features was incredibly painful, but also amazing. It felt like he was there. However, before I knew I was there.

I pulled into the familiar drive and parked the car. It was raining. Why did it surprise me? I looked up, and there he was, standing in the doorway with his familiar smile. His dark tan skin, slick black hair, and abnormally tall body were waiting for me. I opened the door and he came running like a child. "Bella!" he screamed. "Jacob!!" I said enthusiastically, I didn't fell like screaming. "You look great, and better" he complimented. "Thanks, you do too, by the way, how tall are you now?" I questioned. "Hmm about 6'5 now" he answered proudly. "Freak…" I said jokingly. "What? Maybe its you, maybe your abnormally short..." he joked too. Then he hugged me like he hadn't seen me in 5 years, as usual. "Thanks" I said. He looked at me confused. "For helping me, I mean. You know like those couple months when _he _left. It meant a lot to me." "Well It was my pleasure, and Your welcome. Say why did Edwa-" he stopped to look at me as I wrapped my arms tight around my chest, to block out the pain of the sound of his name. "Why do you do that?" he asked, I didn't answer. "Oh, I know….sorry." I nodded as if I was saying it was okay. "So, what else is going on?" I asked sheepishly. Jacob answered surprised, "Nothing much, school, friends, and stuff". Just then….I heard his voice telling me something I couldn't concentrate enough on the understand. Was I going crazy or was it one of his supernatural powers…?


	4. Jacob's Confession

(JPOV)

Based on New Moon

As I walked towards to door, I felt not only nervous but also concerned. What if the person at the door was Ed-…_him? _Not only would I risk loosing Bella, but also I would risk loosing Charlie. As I opened the door, I felt un-easy. As soon as I saw my dad, I felt at ease. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here Jacob!" he screamed. "Sorry dad, I thought you knew" I lied. I knew he didn't know. I was quite sure he knew, that I knew, that he knew I was lying. It was obvious by the look on his face. "Ugh!" he scoffed. "What the heck dad?" I asked. "Your spending SO much time with her boy, you have to promise me to come home early, we need to talk" he said very obsessively. "Sure, sure" I agreed. Before I knew it, he was wheeling away in his wheel chair. I turned around to find Bella at the kitchen table. She moved…wow. I got hungry so I went to the fridge and grabbed a ham sandwich she had pre-made. "We also need to talk Bella," I said as I sat down.

"Okay…?" she said surprised. " Look, I've sat here and watched you for the past week. You're getting better. After _he _left, you wouldn't acknowledge me, and now your actually looking at me. I think you should consider the whole forgetting him thing. I know that's tough, trust me. I tried to forget you, but its impossible" I said kind of embarrassed. "Oh…. but how? That's the thing about you and _him; _I don't understand why you two love me. It's strange. I mean like I don't now why you do, I'm nothing to look at". I stared at her in amazement, not only because every word she said wasn't true, but also that's the most she's spoken since it happened. "Well, I think the only me and _him_ have in common, is we're both crazy about you. You truly are the most beautiful girl I've seen". She chuckled as if I was lying. I wasn't. Was I actually saying this? Did she think I was weird? Too late, I already said it.

She looked at me with amazement as I did before. "Jacob, listen…" "NO!" I interrupted. "You listen! You're the only person I know who would sit there and get hurt, but you and I both know if he walked through this door right now you would throw our friendship to have him. You don't understand Bella; he's not the BEST for you. Someone who leaves someone like you alone, it just isn't right. You didn't deserve it!" I screamed. "No, I wouldn't…." she said sheepishly, she knew it was true. " To hell you wouldn't!!" I let my anger get to me…I was standing over her screaming with my hands clinched into fists. Suddenly I sat down. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean that. You just don't know how much it hurts me to watch you like this, to know he's still out there. I just need some time to think it over…' I apologized. 'It's okay, but do you want to have some fun?" she asked. "I guess? What do you have in mind?" "How about motorcycles?"


End file.
